Splitting Hairs
Splitting Hairs is the fourth episode of Season 4 and the 44th episode overall. Plot *Tina Kwee's room "Good Morning A Nigma! The last few days have certainly been intense: a once in a life time eclipse, a pyramid opening, our school president suspended for cheating or was it blackmail? Chaz was a jerk as usual and people are being taken to a secret location called Coral Grove for knowing too much! Who am I kidding I can't report any of this without any actual facts, well maybe the Chaz part, all I really do know for sure is how bad it feels to make a pact with Jenny to not date Lee a few seconds before he finally asked me out! Now even my love life feels like a conspiracy! Whoa wait a second, what is this...!?" *Flash Forward Lee and Biffy Goldstein confront The Serpent each armed with Crystalizers. Lee demands to know what the Serpent wants from him to which he states that he already has what he wants. *8:08AM Jenny is at a cafe trying to decipher the book when Tina calls her with a question about brainwashing, revealing that she found a photo on the Coral Grove site featuring the project members including a newly revealed member Jenny identifies as her mother! Jenny claims that it doesn't make any sense since her mother is a musician not a scientist. Realizing she's going to be late for school Jenny decides to meet Tina at school. Unfortunately Jenny's bike is revealed to have been stolen, to this end the Serpent offers Jenny a ride to the school on his motorbike. *8:13AM Lee is still bummed over his falling out with Tina, Biffy and Holger Holgaart attempt to cheer him up only serve to depress him further, Holger claiming to be able to smell Lee's depression. Lee notes from the serpent cam that The Serpent hasn't been in his office all morning, and it's starting to run out of power. Biffy, admitting that Holger has powers of some kind, he offers to help him figure them out. Meanwhile the Serpent drops Jenny off at the school, taking back his helmet he reveals in private that he has laced it with lice, with Jenny now starting a lice epidemic at the school. *8:17AM Camillio is looking forward to his suspension, wondering why people would use a four day weekend as punishment. Camillio's initial plan to play games all day is foiled by his mother who has already confiscated his controllers. Deciding to watch TV instead Camillio is foiled once due to none of his shows being on this time of day, he instead settles for a soap opera. Meanwhile Chaz and Tina announce on the news that Camillio has been suspended from school and expelled from his position as school president, instead presenting runner up Beth as the new president whom oddly enough is wearing a wizard's hat. Beth makes a few changes to the school: first off the name Camillio Martinez is now banned, pizza and all other gluten based products are banned, and Chaz is officially off the news team. Ignoring Beth's orders Chaz proceeds to hijack the news feed and interview "the grieving widow" Brandy Silver. Tina spots several people scratching their heads in the background, concluding the school is suffering a lice outbreak but is cutoff by Beth disconnecting the news-feed whom blames Tina for Chaz getting back on air and thus kicks her off the news team too. Meanwhile Priscilla accidentally moves the serpent cam over to a bulletin board consisting of the Serpent's amassed photo's of Lee's family, including one of Lee's tooth brush in the toilet before the camera finally runs out of power. The Serpent observes Lee one final time before he reports the outbreak of Lice to the health department. *9:10AM Biffy meets up with Lee and Holger and decides to begin Holger's super power stress test, starting with seeing if he can walk through walls leading to Holger to run into a wall. Barrage confronts the trio for loitering in the halls, despite it being between classes. Tina informs him of the outbreak and while Barrage is quick to dismiss the idea he soon changes his mind when the health department asks him to put the school into a lockdown quarantine. *10:01AM Barrage and his legion of Eyebots are escorting students to the gym for a lice inspection. Tina wonders how the experts got there so fast when she didn't call them. Meanwhile Camillio appears to be enjoying the marathon of soaps though he is a bit over involved. *10:41AM Barrage is helping with the quarantine by using his robot eye to scan students for lice. Still not wrapping her head over her mother's involvement in the conspiracy Jenny decides to call her, getting no response. Jenny explains to Tina how her morning has been going explaining that after her bike was stolen a "hot guy" gave her a lift to which Tina berates her for accepting a ride from a stranger. Barrage identifies Tina, Jenny and Lee as all infected and orders them into the Quarantine. Lee meets up with Biffy and Holger, the latter trying to see if he can fly and failing. Kimmie McAdams walks by and calls Biffy a hypocrite for taking advantage of others to which Biffy instructs Holger to limit their tests to something with a lower risk of bodily harm. Holger smells the mutual attraction between Kimmie and Biffy and instructs him to remain hopeful. Biffy and Lee realizes that all of Holger's powers appear to be based around sensing the feelings people have for one another. The Serpent, disguised as one of the health workers, covertly takes hair samples of both Lee and his mother leading Lee to give chase to the Serpent with the others. The trio confront him in the library in front of the secret passageway to which they realize they have no way of stopping the Serpent, Holger's "lightning bolts" failing though he does steal a id card from the serpent before he gets away. Meanwhile Camillio pays for the pizza he ordered and attempts to explain the plot of the soap opera he was watching though the delivery man looses interest once he gets his money. Meanwhile Biffy reveals a armory of Crystalizers he's been saving for a special occasion, each of them taking one they begin hunting down the serpent. They find him in the principal's office where he is shown trying, and failing, to access the underground tunnels and is confronted by the trio. The serpent escapes into the vents with Lee giving chase while Holger and Biffy go to cut him off in the halls. Meanwhile Beth arrives to volunteer with the lice outbreak, complete with Stepak from the news team recording the publicity. Brandy however takes the opportunity to blame Beth for the outbreak, pointing out that it hasn't even been a day since she rose to power and blames the outbreak on her, coining the nickname "lice wizard" and together with Tina and Jenny forces her to run away. Meanwhile Camillio has run out of things to do, deciding to write his memoirs he realizes he has nothing to write about. Meanwhile Holger's attempt to cut the serpent off in the vents allows him to escape into the hallway, none the less Lee and Biffy are able to corner him in the halls. Picking up where the preview left off the Serpent reveals he's acquired Lee's DNA and escapes with Jenny when school is let out for lunch. *3:16PM The Serpent picks Jenny up after school. *9:13PM Camillio explains his day to Lee and wonders how he's going to last until Tuesday with nothing to do though Lee points out that it was better then his day between getting his butt kicked by the Serpent or getting infected by lice. Meanwhile at The Hydra the Serpent has completed his DNA tests and Lee is a match. Having run out of usefulness for Biffy's hidden camera the Serpent throws it into the trash and states he finally found him. Characters *Lee Ping *Li "The Serpent" Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Holger Holgaart *Tina Kwee *Brandy Silver *Jenny Jergens *Chaz Monerainian *Wendell Barrage *Kimmy McAdams *Beth *Sue Ping *Alfred Ping *Veronica Victoria *Dr. Lob *Dr. Pummel *Jenny Jergens' aunt Air Date Big Chicken aired on November 29, 2013 at 6:35pm on ABC 3 in Australia. It is currently unknown when Splitting Hairs will air in Canada. Category:Series 2 (AUS)